


Going After Him

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag 4x14, F/M, Friendship, Frustration, Love, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: After the team discuss what went wrong with the cerebral inhibitor and Harry walks away, Caitlin goes after him.





	Going After Him

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own The Flash if I did Snowells would be together and happy. What I do own are any errors. 
> 
> I felt like this needed to be wrote. Poor Harry, he's trying his hardest and it doesn't seem to be getting him anywhere. I didn't like the fact that when he walked away no one went after him. Harry needs some love. 
> 
> The weather here is worse, now issued a red warning so no work for today which means more opportunity for Snowells writing.

"It didn't work..." He lifted his hand as if to throw what he was holding across the cortex before he stopped himself, his hand tightening around it instead. "It didn't work because I'm not smart enough to make it work."  
  
"Harry! Where are you going?" Iris asked to the older man's back as he walked away from them in frustration at their plan failing, at his work failing.  
  
Harry raised a hand as he walked through the doorway, not bothering to look back at them. "Out." Was all the answer he gave, simple and straight to the point.  
  
Caitlin watched with the others as he left the cortex, glancing to the team beside her, she jerked her thumb in the direction of the doorway and then began to follow after the man who had just left.  
  
"Now where are you going?" It was Cisco's turn to ask as Caitlin walked out.  
  
She carried on walking and called over her shoulder. "I'll be back in a second, just carry on without me."  
  
Rounding the corner into the corridor, she found the person she was looking for just up ahead, leaning on the wall with one hand pressed against it beside the elevator. Everything about his posture just screamed defeat, from his bowed head to the slump of his shoulders to the clenched fist at his side. The frustration he felt was almost radiating off of him. It was obvious that he knew it was her approaching because when the elevator doors opened he didn't step in, instead allowing the doors to close.  
  
Stepping up beside him, she pressed herself against his side and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close to her. They didn't say anything for a few moments just stood there with Caitlin holding him when finally the silence between them was broken, surprisingly by Harry.  
  
"Someone could come..."  
  
Caitlin tightened her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I don't care."  
  
Harry sighed heavily, leaning into her embrace. "Caitlin..."  
  
"I don't care," She repeated adamantly. "The only thing I care about right now is you. The entire team could come charging from around the corner and I wouldn't care. You need me so here I am."  
  
Harry turned his head to meet her eyes, the result meaning their faces were brought close together. "You really mean that." It wasn't said as a question rather a statement. His eyes searched hers and he shook his head. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, Caitlin."  
  
Caitlin smiled softly back at him. "You didn't do anything but be yourself, Harry."  
  
Harry snorted in a self depicting way and dropped his head.  
  
She briefly raised one of her hands to run down his chest soothingly before her arms tightened around him again and she shook her head against his shoulder. "Don't do that. Don't put yourself down, I don't like it and I don't like seeing you like this either. You, Harrison Wells, have one of the most brightest, brilliant and beautiful minds in all of the multiverse. So today we had a setback. We both know in science that it happens all the time, we can only learn from it, adapt and move forward."  
  
Harry's free hand came up to cover hers around him. "I'm just frustrated, I thought we finally had it Caitlin, something we could use to take down DeVoe but it failed, I failed."  
  
"You didn't fail." She shook her head at him, trying to get him to understand but when he sent her a look that said he didn't believe that, she knew he didn't. "You didn't fail. The cerebral inhibitor worked..."  
  
Harry huffed in irritation at that. "It worked for all of two seconds, Caitlin."

"But it did work. We have to take the positives from the negatives here Harry. We know it works, Cecile is evidence of that. We just need to figure out a way for it to have a longer lasting effect on DeVoe than it did. And we will figure it out, you will figure it out because you're brilliant."  
  
Harry lifted his head and met her pretty hazel gaze. "You have such faith in me, you always have. I just..."  
  
Caitlin interrupted him. "Of course I do because I know you Harry. I know the man you are behind this gruff, mean, unsocial exterior." She laughed softly at the affronted look on his face.  
  
"I've been trying to work on that."  
  
"Yeah? And how's that going for you so far?"  
  
"It was a rocky start but I think I'm slowly starting to get somewhere." He admitted softly, looking a little pleased with himself. "DA Cecile Horton..."  
  
Caitlin rolled her eyes at his use of her full name. "Just Cecile, Harry..."  
  
"Fine, just Cecile. She found it sweet... That I was trying to befriend her."  
  
Caitlin had a pleased look on her beautiful face. "I told you so."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "No one likes a know it all, Caitlin."  
  
"You do." She replied slightly flirty.  
  
A soft smile spread onto Harry face, the hand he had pressed against the wall moved to her face, fingertips trailing slowly down her cheek, thumb brushing over her lower lip. "Yeah I do."  
  
Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his, kissing him slowly as her mouth moved over his. She'd been truthful when she had said earlier that she didn't care if the entire team came around the corner and saw them like this. Their relationship had been kept secret or private as a better term for too long and it was long overdue that the team discovered that they were happy and in love with each other, though they haven't actually told each other that yet. Slowing down the kiss before they got too carried away here in the hallway, Caitlin placed a last soft kiss to his lips, her teeth nipping his bottom lip playfully as she pulled away. Her eyes met his stunning blue eyes and she smiled up at him.  
  
"Feeling better now?"  
  
Harry sighed and closed the gap, his turn to kiss her before pulling away and resting his forehead against hers. "Much better."  
  
"Good, I'm glad." Caitlin nodded, pleased that she could be there for him when he needed her. "Are you gonna come back now, to the cortex and join the rest of us?"  
  
Harry leaned back and shook his head. "No, I'm gonna take a walk. Grab some coffee. I just need... Time to think, clear my head."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harry reached out and pressed to call for the elevator, they stood there still in their embrace in the quiet of the hallway as they waited when the doors reopened. Caitlin stood back, dropping her arms from around him.  
  
"I'll see you later."  
  
Harry nodded, kissing her quick again before he stepped into the elevator, raising his hand to stop the doors closing between them. "Do you want me to bring anything back for you, from Jitters?"  
  
"My usual please."  
  
Harry smiled. "You got it."  
  
"We've heard that before haven't we?" Caitlin laughed at that, remembering back to his flirty words a few weeks ago. "You're such a flirt sometimes."  
  
That earned her a wink and a smirk. "I'll see you later."  
  
Caitlin smiled and turned to walk away, she got a few steps when his voice made her turn back around.  
  
"Caitlin? Thank you... For always being here when I need you."  
  
It was said with such honesty and emotion, that his words made Caitlin want to cry as tears filled her eyes. This man, how much he meant to her and he had no idea. "You never have to thank me for being here, Harry. I am because I want to be and because... I love you." She gave a helpless shrug as she finished and offered him a shaky smile.  
  
Harry smiled what seemed to be the most genuine he had in days. He stepped back and the doors began to slide closed but not before his words reached her. "I love you too." Leaving Caitlin standing alone in the hallway smiling like a lunatic.

They may have failed today but together, they will only succeed in the fight tomorrow.  
  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again and thank you for reading. Any feedback is appreciated either via kudos or comments. More Snowells will follow shortly, look out for the 2nd chapter to A very surprising development. :)


End file.
